


[Podfic of] Professional Zombie Boyfriend

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen hates surprises. Jared's job is surprising people. It shouldn't work, but it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Professional Zombie Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Professional Zombie Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168415) by _mournthewicked. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1Zh17ai) [21 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 47:13 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
